The Phantoms' Characters List
by whateverstories13
Summary: This is for my new story The Phantoms. This is what happens if Sam and Danny never met. Danny stills gets his powers but meets a ghost girl and her sister. Their families become fast friends. Ooooh, I'm not going to ruin it.


Danny Fenton/Phantom

Danny Phantom is the primary main character and protagonist of the series.

Originally, he started off as a shy, average, clumsy, and occasionally superficial 14-year-old boy who was desperate to fit in with his peers and be accepted. After a lab accident in his parents' ghost hunting lab, he became a half-ghost, and obtains a variety of ghostly abilities.

A battle with a Lunch Lady Ghost placed the unsure Danny on the path to becoming a hero. Despite his flaws, he is steadfast and loyal to his friends and family, He eventually grows, gaining great confidence and maturity within himself, concentrating more on his heroic is constantly under persuasion from his rival and arch nemesis, Vlad Masters, who wants nothing more for Danny than to have him as his son and apprentice, which is proved that he is still Danny's enemy.

Danellia Heartly/Ghost

Danellia Heartly (Dani or Dan) is one of Danny's best friends. She is a goth who doubles as Danellia Ghost.(one of the Phantoms) Her parents beleived in afterlife. So, they invent things to talk and see them. Her parents are also extremely wealthy, plus more happier than Danellia,  
having inherited from their famous ghost buster ancestor. Though she briefly kept it a secret from her friends to avoid "fake friendships".

Her powers happened the same way Danny Fenton/Phantom's did, a lab accient, but her parents were doing a experiment with ectoplasm.  
They shot it in her veins to procet her from ghost coming near. Insteady, causing her to become half ghost herself. After a week of her powers, she went to Clockwork. She asked if there was any more of her kind, half-ghost and half-  
human. There Clockwork told her where to go to find another one of one like herself. That is Amity Park. There she became fast friends with Danny and Tucker. She was unaware of Danny's ghost form. Danellia felt like she could trust him and told him the truth about her ghost form. When she asked if there was one like herself. Danny told her about his ghostly form.

She and her parents often clash due to their differences. Dani is often the most pragmatic of the group, but she can be bossy, often hypocritical,  
and has a temper. She is also very flexable and musical. She was the one who found Danny, after he explored the then-under-construction Fenton Portal, resulting in the accident that gave Danny his ghost powers in the first place. She loves music and singing. Then later, becomes the lead singing of a band called Rock has a small crush on Danny that lasts throughout the majority of the series, and eventually becomes his girlfriend.

Tucker Foley

Tucker Foley is Danny's best friend "since forever". He remains the most lighthearted of the trio and often cracks jokes. He often believes he is a ladies' man much to his failure. Gifted with technological knowledge, Tucker often helps by using his PDA to hack into computers and machinery.

Tucker is easily corrupted by his vice and gets jealous quickly, often feeling inferior to Danny and Danellia. He is a strict meat-eater.

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is Danny's older sister. Viewing herself as the most rational and normal member of the family, Jazz often plays a surrogate parental role to Danny, thinking he is a naive child in need of guidance, unaware that she is often smothering him. Due to her cherished goal of being a psychologist, Jazz has a bad habit of getting into people's personal space.

When she secretly discovers her brother's and Danellia's secret identity, Jazz has quietly made excuses for him while he went out to fight ghosts, slowly starting to realize her brother is growing up fine on his own. Along the way, she learned to appreciate her family's ghost hunting and actively takes part at times. She has also learned to embrace her sixteen-year-old self instead of acting like an "adult in a teen body".

Rosie Heartly

Danellia's older sister. Rosie also got shot with ecoplasm. Insteady of ghost powers became half wolf and human. A werewolf in other words. After a fight with her sister runs off into the ghost zone. She lives with Frostbite. There the make her their princess. She soonly returns in Infinite Realms. There she helps her sister and her friends.


End file.
